1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric cable and, in particular, to an electric cable used for automobiles etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric cable provided with e.g. a conductor core and a shield layer formed by braiding metal wires to cover the outer periphery of the conductor core is known as an electric wire used for automobiles etc. (see JP-A-2006-031954). It is possible to improve the electrical shielding properties of the electric cable by using the shield layer. Another electric cable is also known which is provided with e.g. a conductor core and a hybrid braid layer formed by alternately weaving metal wires and fibers to cover the outer periphery of the conductor core (see JP-A-2006-351322). It is possible to improve the tensile strength and flex resistance of the electric cable by using the hybrid braid layer.